


In the Dream

by Buttros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Angel form, Fluff, M/M, Wings, a bit mature on the last chapter, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttros/pseuds/Buttros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't in hell anymore, but nightmares still plague his mind. It is only the warmth of his angel's presence that manages to help him sleep. Their relationship naturally progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_November 2008_

In the dream, Dean was in hell again. 

The cold was suffocating, cutting every inch of his unclothed body and hurting more than Alastair’s blade (which had created a pattern on his arms and legs a couple of minutes ago). There were chains on his wrists and ankles, preventing him from hugging his chest and curling up in a fetal position. 

But that wasn’t the worst part. 

The worst part was remembering what was going on in his mind at the time. Dead-Dean was cursing every living thing in the world, and plotting his revenge. Dead-Dean was hoping that Alastair would come back soon so he could teach the hunter on how to use the blade on other people. Dead-Dean wished that Sam was in hell in his place. 

It was that final thought that pushed Dean into awakening, a silent scream in his lips. The hotel room was dark, but some light got in from the window. Dean looked at his brother on the other bed, still asleep, and closed his eyes in self-disgust. It took some time of breathing in and out slowly until he could make his limbs move (make them understand that he wasn’t cold, that he wasn’t in hell) and order them to take him to the bathroom to splash some water in his face. Upon coming back he wasn’t really surprised to find a glowing winged figure sitting crossed legged on his bed. 

‘‘What are you doing here?’’ Dean mouthed. He didn’t want to awake Sam and he knew that Castiel could understand him. 

The angel said nothing. He just petted the bed in a silent request for Dean to lie on it. _Like a puppy_ , Dean thought, sighing. He went, though, watching the angel carefully. 

Castiel had a creamy-white skin, blue eyes and blond hair. His wings were white and gold, each one bigger than his bed. His features were delicate and genderless; Dean remembers that the first word that popped into his head when he saw the angel was ‘‘ethereal’’. Castiel looked young and old, peaceful and strong, female and male, innocent and experienced. 

The angel watched him lying on the bed and pulling his blankets to his chin. It was one of their staring contests, where Dean felt that all of his vulnerabilities were out in the open, but he didn’t care: Castiel’s kind off were too. Dean was amazed but all the divinity that he found and Castiel looked like he was admiring humanities greatest creation. 

They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Both barely even breathing in fear of the other turning his gaze and stopping their intimacy - because if Dean was being honest with himself, this is what their staring contests were. No romantic encounter with any woman made him feel like this: it was joy, sadness, pain and pleasure all at once, filling his system with warmth that not even heaven could provide. 

Dean fell asleep, though, the human in his finally winning the battle. 

He dreamt of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is a knob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Castiel in this fic never took a vessel, but showed himself only to Dean in angel form. That changes a _lot_ from canon.

_December 2008_

Castiel took a sit on Dean’s bed, crossing his legs and folding his wigs behind his back. He licked his ( _perfect_ ) lips and shuffled his ( _perfect_ ) hair as he asked:

-So, what do you think happens when a person dies? 

Dean sighed. He had changed to his oldest pair of sweatpants and was currently removing his shirt so he could clean his wounds. He, Sam and Castiel – even though Sam could not actually _see_ Castiel – had just returned from exterminating a werewolf pack, and Dean had been cut more than once by a lady with very sharp claws. 

-Isn’t that part of the mystery? – He asked, looking for his first-aid pack. He could have sworn that he had left it-

-It’s here – Castiel said. And, true enough, it was in front of him, over Dean’s bed. The angel continued, softly – Let me do it.

And _fuck_ , there was no way in _hell_ that Dean would ever be able to say no to him. The hunter sat in front of him, crossed legged as well, and took this opportunity to just stare at Castiel’s face. His features were so paradoxically hard and delicate, soft and strong. His blue eyes sparkled when he realized that Dean was going to let him do it and he smiled from ear to ear. 

-But what do you _think_ happens? – He pressed on. He poured the antiseptic on a piece of cotton carefully, a little line of concentration between his eyebrows, and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

-They go to heaven or hell, depending… - He trailed off, not really paying attention to this conversation. He wondered, briefly, if Castiel would let him touch his wings, because they looked so fucking soft. The angel cleaned the dried blood, revealing a very shallow cut just above Dean’s nipple. 

-Well, you’re partially right – He said, finally placing gauze over it – Souls are basically vessels of light and darkness, you see. Every living person battles everyday with that, unconsciously. And it is way easier to just let darkness win.

He placed his hands on the bed in front of him, so he was leaning forward and a bit too close to Dean to be socially acceptable. Dean, however, said nothing, and just listened to whatever Castiel was trying to say.

\- That’s why luminous humans are so beautiful – He smiled, his eyes locked to Dean’s – That’s why I was able to pull you out of hell in the first place. The light in you basically pushed you towards me. 

Dean sighed, putting his hands behind himself to create some distance between them. Castiel didn’t notice his discomfort.

-That’s why I find you so beautiful. Your light… It burns so strong. It almost blinds me – He whispered. Dean looked down, not really knowing what to say to that – So, people like you… yeah, you go to heaven, when you die. But what about the people who actually let darkness win?

-They don’t go to hell? – Dean frowned. 

-Not at first, no – He shook his head – Take, for instance, a serial killer. Even after he dies, his darkness just… lingers. Wherever he is. That dark spirit clings to living people who may have the same murderous thoughts and gives them the final push. After some time of feeding on these thoughts and actions, he is finally strong enough to be characterized as a demon. 

-So, many of the ghosts that Sammy and I have killed…

Castiel nodded, frowning.

-Well… yes and no. They _could_ have become demons… – Castiel turned his head to the side, like a puppy, and Dean had to smile again at how cute he was. He placed his hands beside Castiel’s, leaning forward as well – Come to think of it, you have done a lot of angel work.

Dean looked at Cas’ lips, and wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss them.

-What do you mean? – He asked.

-Well, it’s our job to whisper into people’s ears good things. Send them good feelings and dreams and ideas. We basically are supposed to cancel out the dark spirits. We don’t exterminate them, though. Not like hunters do. That’s against our rules of self-choice and all… But hunters, they... they can...- He murmured, and lost his train of thought. He leaned forward still, their noses almost touching now.

-I’ve seen… - Castiel murmured and licked his lips – I’ve seen humans do this thing.

-Oh? – Dean said, breathing in what smelled like honey and flowers and sunshine – What did you see?

-They… they seemed to have found it very satisfactory to make their lips touch – Castiel swallowed, breathing very fast. 

-I have done it myself, a couple of times, and I guarantee you that it is – Dean murmured, smiling, and gave Castiel’s nose a little bump with his own, which made the angel gasp.

-But why? It’s probably wet and uncomfortable and… - He whispered not very convincingly. 

-I would advise you – Dean started, slowly – To try it out yourself. Maybe you’ll like it, maybe you won’t.

Castiel nodded, frowning a bit.

\- Do you know any pair of lips that I could… kiss? – He said innocently, raising his eyes to Dean’s and _fuck. Is he flirting with me?_ Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Castiel looked… seductive. Dean bit his lip.

\- May I volunteer my own? – He whispered.

Castiel smiled and – _Jesus fucking Christ_ – fluttered his eyelashes. 

-I’m honored – He said and licked his lips, turning them into a small pout. Dean might have died from this alone. He lifted his chin just a little and very slowly to make sure that he wouldn’t scare Castiel off and, just before he softly pressed his lips against the angel’s, there was a loud knock on the door. 

-Dean, I made dinner – Samuel Winchester, Dean’s former brother and friend, barked. 

Castiel was so startled that he fell of the bed. Dean just mumbled a _‘fuck’_ before responding with:

-Thank you, Sam. Thank you _very_ much – With as much sarcasm that he could muster. 

-Um – Sam said through the door – You’re welcome? 

‘You okay?’ he mouthed to Castiel as the angel was getting up.

-I should, actually, go – He said, fumbling with one of his wings – But… um… yeah. Thank you for… Yeah.

And so he left, and a very frustrated Dean angrily eat dinner with a very confused Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is _still_ a knob.

_January 2009_

-Did you know that an angel can fall in many different ways? – Castiel’s voice came from somewhere inside of the bathroom, scaring the life out of a very naked and wet Dean Winchester. 

- _Jesus_ – He yelled. He cursed the man who made this shower box, because he decided to put glass instead of an opaque curtain. Dean placed both his hands over his groin, and continued – Cas, can’t this wait?

-Your brother just left to get something to eat. This is the only time that you will be able to answer me properly – He said innocently. 

-But I’m naked – Dean desperately added.

Castiel just shrugged.

-So? I’ve seen you naked before. 

Dean frowned, blushing, and asked, bemused:

-When?

-Um – Castiel looked down, maybe realizing that seeing your friend naked is, most of the times, not okay – It doesn’t matter. Angels fall-

-Castiel – Dean’s voice was deep and rough – When?

There was a long pause before Castiel said:

-Well… you see… right after I rescued you – He took a deep breath – I felt like I had to stay with you 24/7, to make sure that you were okay… and…

-Oh God – Dean groaned.

-But I didn’t know any human customs like that. I thought that it was okay. And I didn’t lov- feel human emotions for you yet – He said the last sentence so quietly that Dean almost didn’t catch it. 

Said hunter stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, looking at a blushing Castiel. 

-Angels fall for all kinds of reasons and in many ways – Castiel said quickly, nervously trying to change the subject or calm himself – Lucifer, for instance, fell because he didn’t agree with God. Some angels fall because they love humanity or because they love a specific human. 

Dean closed the faucet and opened the box glass, retrieving his towel and drying himself, as Castiel rapidly babbled.

-Lucifer, after falling, was imprisoned. But he kept his angel form. Angels that fall in love with humanity are conceived and born as human babies – Dean stepped out of the shower box and made his way towards the angel - Angels that fall in love with certain humans, however-

He was interrupted by very rude lips. 

Dean took Castiel’s face between his hands, holding him in place as his lips trapped the angel’s bottom one. The angel gasped, which provided Dean with the opportunity to properly kiss him. They stayed like this for what it felt like hours, with Castiel mimicking Dean’s moves and then becoming bold himself. They only stopped when Sam announced that he needed to pee.

-I’ll be right out – Dean said between kisses. 

-There was something important – Cas murmured, his eyes closed – That I needed to tell you. 

Dean hummed distractedly. He bit Cas’ bottom lip lightly, earning a moan from the angel. A sound that made Dean suddenly very aware that he was naked. 

-Oh – Cas said, looking down, becoming very aware as well that Dean was naked – That’s…

-DEAN I NEED TO PEE – Samuel Winchester, Dean’s soon to be deceased brother, barked.

Castiel jumped back, putting a hand over his chest, and started laughing. 

And so he left, and a very frustrated Dean angrily vacated the bathroom for a very angry Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is _finally_ not a knob.

_April 2009_

Sam agreed to be Lucifer’s vessel, and their plan to throw the angel back to his cage failed.

Dean drove aimlessly, stopping at the first motel that he found. The people that he loved most leaving him seemed to be a constant in the hunter’s life: his mother, his father, Sam and Castiel. 

He hadn’t seen or heard of the angel for over two months. 

At first he thought that he was being kept by angel responsibilities, which wasn’t unusual. He had gone weeks without seeing him before. But then, as time passed, he began worrying that it had been something that he did. If his kisses had been too insistent, or if his hands had been too bold.

-Dean – Castiel gasped one night, a few days after their first kiss, in response to Dean’s lips making their way down to the angel’s neck. Said angel was currently sitting straddle on the hunter’s lap, his wings shaking slightly and uncontrollably behind him.

-Yes? – The hunter smiled, his voice deep with lust. 

-I have to tell you something – But Cas’ fingers tugged on Dean’s hair, urging him to keep going. 

-What is it, baby? – He said against the angel’s ear, making the angel shiver. He bit that perfect earlobe, sucking it lightly. Dean’s hands caressed Castiel’s thigh, making their way up… up…

-Oh – Cas moaned and looked down. He looked partially curious at the proceedings going on between his legs. He rested his forehead against Dean’s as the hunter fumbled with the hem of his trousers. And just as Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s ass to lift him up, to slide his pants down, there came a loud knock on the door.

-Dean, I think Bobby knows where Famine is – Samuel Winchester, a 24 year old who will not live for long, barked.

Castiel gasped, startled, and then giggled, removing himself from Dean’s lap and standing up. Dean, on the other hand, clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

-Really, Sam, why can’t you wait until you have something _important_ to tell me before you fucking knock on my door? – He growled.

-Um – Sam said – What could be more important than finding a horseman? 

Castiel put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He was blushing, his wings finally still and his eyes sparkling. _Fucking hell, he looks so beautiful_ , Dean thought. With a sigh he got up, placed a light kiss on Cas’ forehead before leaving the room.

-Let’s just go – He angrily said to a very confused Sam. 

That was the last time that Dean had seen Castiel.

He started praying every night, in the hopes that the angel would hear him, but never as desperately as he did the night that Sam left him. The hunter was down on his knees, in the middle of a shitty motel room, tears falling down his face inhibited.

-Castiel – He sobbed – Please… please come back. I need you I… I love you and I can’t… I can’t…

He cleaned away the tears with the back of his hands, opening his eyes hopefully. Upon seeing the empty room he tried again.

-Castiel… I know that I shouldn’t ask this of you. You have, quite literally, saved me from perdition and to demand anything else is probably insulting to you… - Dean sniffed, closing his eyes – But I’m lost. I’m so hopelessly lost without you and I don’t know what to do. I just wanna save my baby brother. I just wanna do something right, for once in my life…

Dean was interrupted by a loud crack. He opened his eyes, startled, just in time to catch an arm full of angel. 

-Cas! – He gasped, taking in the sight before him. Castiel looked pale, very pale, his skin clinging to his bones more preeminently than before, his shirtless body cold. But that wasn’t what scared Dean the most. It was his wings. The gold and white were replaced by red, and several feathers had been pulled out.

-Dean – Castiel gasped, smiling a bit, and closed his eyes. Dean pulled him towards his chest, grabbing hold of the back of each of Castiel’s thighs to carry him to the bed. He sat him there, making sure that his wings had space to stretch out and heal. Cas, however, fell backwards, but when his wings met the mattress he let out a sigh of content, and promptly fell asleep. 

Dean stared at him, for a bit, cataloging the sight before him, and then proceeded to grab his first aid kit and a wet cloth to clean the angel’s wings. It was a long and difficult process, because Castiel’s wings were very big and very hurt and because Dean had to constantly stop to clean away his tears. The hunter diligently worshiped every feather and kissed every small cut that seemed to be where a feather was pulled out from. It was only when he was finishing the second wing that he noticed Castiel watching him.

-Did you know that the only other time that I came to earth under no pretenses of work was during the Victorian period, to watch the plays of a young William Shakespeare? – He said, softly. Dean leant down to kiss another cut and shook his head. Cas continued – I was obsessed with his work. I know everything that he wrote by heart, even though I have some favorites. A favorite sonnet and a favorite play.

Dean finished the second wing and noticed the other one already starting to heal. He sighed relieved, and turned his attention back to his angel. 

-Cas – He whispered – What happened to you? 

But Castiel ignored him.

-Did you know that when you were kept in hell, your cell number was 57? 

Dean sighed, running his fingers on the angel’s belly and chest before saying:

-‘Being your slave, what should I do but tend / upon the hours and times of your desire?’

Castiel gasped, surprised, before smiling and continuing the sonnet.

-‘I have no precious time at all to spend, / nor services to do till you require’

Dean leant down to place a kiss on Castiel’s chest, running his nose on his prominent ribs. 

-I had to declaim that sonnet at school one day. It’s the only one I know – He said, quietly - Baby, what did they do to you? 

-This sonnet is us. How I feel for you – He continued as if Dean hadn’t spoke – I remember reading this and being so curious. Human sentiment always amazed and intrigued me. I’d heard of angels that feel in love, but it always seemed like a distant concept. I’d heard stories of you, the Hunter Dean Winchester, and I admired you. But I fell in love most ardently upon actually knowing you. 

He raised his hand to map Dean’s jaw with his fingers.

-Being in love isn’t exactly against the rules. Not really – Cas murmured – But I acted against heaven for you. I defied my orders, and they kept me from you because of it. When you prayed to me, it actually gave me strength to break out and fly here. 

-They tortured you – Dean said through gritted teeth.

-Being kept from you was way worst. ‘Like a sad slave, stay and think of naught / save, where you are, how happy you make those’. 

-I will kill every last one of them – Dean’s voice was deep as he growled. 

-‘So a true fool is love that in your will / though you do anything, he thinks no ill’- Castiel’s smile was sad. A tear slid down his face as he said – Did you know that, when an angel that is in love falls, he loses his wings? He doesn’t become human, because he still keeps some of his angel powers, but he loses his ability to fly and heal himself, so he ages and eventually dies. 

Dean swallowed, frowning a bit when he said, quietly:

-I can’t ask you to do that for me. 

Castiel smiled despite his tears.

-You don’t have to – He sat up, manhandling Dean into a lying position so he could straddle him – I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. The world may end, God himself may come down to put a stop to it, I don’t know. What I do know is that I want to be with you, as your equal, no matter what – He leant down to place a kiss on Dean’s lips – I want to fall for you.

Dean pulled Castiel down to him, locking their lips together in a desperate kiss. The angel, however, pushed him down and got up – to Dean’s confusion – to remove his pants. Dean followed suit, getting up to promptly throw his clothes around the room. 

Castiel took a step back to look at Dean, focusing for a second to long on each of his scars. Then he came forward and kissed the mark that he made on Dean’s arm. 

-I don’t know how to do this – Castiel whispered, hiding his face on the croak of Dean’s neck, his hands coming around the hunter’s waist. 

Dean’s left hand caressed the angel’s hair while the other softly made a path from the middle of his back, just under his wings, to his bum. His left hand finally went there as well to squeeze each cheek, and then he picked Castiel up. The angel giggled, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. 

- _You_ seem to know how to do this – He whispered and tugged on Dean’s hair to kiss him. 

They loved each other for hours. At bit awkwardly at first, with giggles and gasps and chuckles as their soundtrack. Then desperately, with fingers and nails and teeth setting the rhythm. Castiel discovered that he quite liked Dean’s mouth and his hand. Dean discovered that he quite liked Castiel’s bum, which he might have bit a couple of times, earning him a loud _‘Oy!’_ from said angel and a giggle. 

Castiel’s feathers fell all around them, as vivid evidence of his feelings. By morning they had disappeared. 

Years from that day, long after the apocalypse was stopped by brotherly love; long after Sam’s soul was rescued from hell by a sister of Castiel’s; long after all their adventures earned the three of them many more scars and stories; Castiel Winchester would never come to regret his decision to fall for the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! http://not-really-my-area.tumblr.com/


End file.
